criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
What the Doctor Ordered
What the Doctor Ordered is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the thirty-fourth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the fourth case in the Vexation Woods district of Evergrace. Plot Chief Wakefield was discussing the latest discoveries with the player and Felix when the detectives were informed by Camilla that a chandelier had fallen in a hotel and they found something horrifying. Felix and the player then hurried to the hotel, where they found the chandelier with a heart punctured on the middle spike of the chandelier. They then sent the heart to Jason, who told them that the heart had been removed from someone who he could not identity due to the heart being soaked in gasoline, which sabotaged DNA evidence of the heart. They then reported the ghastly sight to the hotel's owner and former lifeguard Nicole Ashworth, who said that she always had people check the sturdiness of the chandelier, coming to the conclusion that the chandelier was sabotaged. As Felix and the player were stumped at the lack of clues, playboy Brystol Vázquez ran towards the duo in tears, saying that he found a horrific sight in his bedroom. They then headed upstairs and found the body of gothic writer Chelsea Vázquez in the bathtub, glass shards protruding from her face. As Felix comforted Brystol about his sister's death, the player continued investigating, suspecting goth Josiah Matias after discovering his attraction to the author and her work. As Felix and the player discussed about Chelsea’s death, the investigation and Brystol’s sorrow, a black cat with bloodstained fur hissed at them before they fled into the maze. They then chased the cat through the maze, eventually finding the center of the maze but no cat. However, they used their investigative skills as the killer could've hidden things away in the maze, eventually finding the knife used to cut Chelsea's heart out. They also found clues to suspect previously suspected dominatrix Yuna Blackwell and asylum nurse Heather Mortimer in the murder. They then found out that Josiah had cursed the chandelier to fall and that Brystol wrote a fateful poem that foresaw her death. Soon after, they were informed that Brystol had ran off into the maze, hoping to never be found again. They then searched the maze and found Brystol sobbing in the maze after a while, eventually sending him back to the precinct in the safety of Katelyn and Skylar. Soon after, they eventually uncovered enough evidence to arrest Yuna Blackwell for the murder. Yuna confessed to the murder following Felix's accusation, explaining that Chelsea did not have the right to write her own story and future. She then told them that when Chelsea started writing, she never imagined or thought that the victim was planning to write Yuna into a novel about a serial murderer. She then angrily told them that she refused to let the book get published in order to preserve her reputation. She then darkly cackled as she explained how reading the book's draft made an idea click into place as she came up with the perfect murder. She then ambushed Chelsea in her bedroom, tore her heart out and caused the chandelier to fall, soon adding the heart onto the chandelier's center pike to scare the police off the investigation so she could get off scot free. Felix then angrily told the dominatrix that Chelsea was an innocent woman who didn't deserve what Yuna did to her before he then arrested the dominatrix and sent her to trial. In the trial, Judge Dosett then sentenced Yuna to life in prison with psychological counselling for the murder. After the trial, the player and Felix were discussing the case before Jason came to the detectives in a panic, telling them that the morgue had been ransacked. Jason then told them that the morgue was ransacked and that several bodies had been disturbed. Due to this, Chief Wakefield told Jason to work with Sophia and Seamus to examine the bodies and the state of the morgue. Jason and Sophia then revealed that Olaf Strauss's arms and Brent Von Vaughn's tongue was stolen along with Chelsea's heart that they recovered during the murder investigation. Seamus then revealed that he found a smudged shoeprint that had traces of mud from the maze. The player and Felix then headed to the maze and soon found a coroner's glove in the maze center, soon sending it to Jason. Jason then confirmed that the glove was used to steal the missing parts before Felix and the player returned to find some torn pieces that was revealed to be a sheet with drawings and notes on it. They then consulted Heather about it as the sheet mentioned the asylum and medical notes, prompting Heather to tell them that the other notes on the paper was witchcraft, meaning that Sienna Creighton might know more about the organ thief. Meanwhile, Katelyn Déchirer and the player went to assist Diana Arias as she needed help with retrieving Yuna's files as the dominatrix left her dungeon to the prostitute. Diana, Katelyn and the player then headed to the hotel and found Yuna's purse, soon recovering the papers inside for Skylar to analyze further. Skylar then confirmed that the dungeon would be Diana once Yuna signed the agreement papers. They then visited Yuna in prison, who signed the papers and wished Diana luck with her career and her girlfriend, prompting Katelyn to blush. Afterwards, Katelyn then told the player she wanted to help Brystol out after what happened to his sister. They then headed to the victim's hotel room and found an old photo frame inside a laundry basket, which showed the siblings in the photo. They then went to see Brystol, who accepted their gift and thanked them for catching Chelsea's killer. He then invited them out for a quick dinner as his playboy persona started to come back. After all the events, Chief Wakefield told the team that with an organ thief, potentially alleged with the organization, on the loose with the Crow and Avery Emery, the organization's leader, they would need to visit Sienna Creighton about the witchcraft rituals marked on the organ thief's notes. Summary Victim *'Chelsea Vázquez' (her body was discovered heartless in a hotel bedroom) Murder Weapon *'Glass Shards' Killer *'Yuna Blackwell' Suspects Profile *The suspect owns a cat *The suspect collects stamps *The suspect suffers from headaches Appearance *The suspect has blonde hair Profile *The suspect owns a cat *The suspect suffers from headaches Appearance *The suspect wears a golden chain *The suspect has blond hair Profile *The suspect owns a cat *The suspect collects stamps *The suspect suffers from headaches Appearance *The suspect wears a golden chain Profile *The suspect owns a cat *The suspect collects stamps *The suspect suffers from headaches Appearance *The suspect wears a golden chain *The suspect has blond hair Profile *The suspect owns a cat *The suspect collects stamps *The suspect suffers from headaches Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer owns a cat. *The killer collects stamps. *The killer suffer from headaches. *The killer wears a golden chain. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Creepy Hotel Lobby. (Clues: Human Heart, Broken Plaque) *Examine Broken Plaque. (Result: Hotel Plaque; New Suspect: Nicole Ashworth) *Inform Nicole Ashworth of the display. (New Clue: Hotel Room Lock) *Examine Hotel Room Lock. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Hotel Room) *Investigate Victim's Hotel Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Pieces, Bar Cart) *Examine Bar Cart. (Result: Brystol's Pills; New Suspect: Brystol Vázquez) *Question Brystol Vázquez about his sister's death. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Postcard) *Examine Postcard Signature. (Result: Signature Identified; New Suspect: Josiah Matias) *Question Josiah Matias about the murder of his idol. *Autopsy Victim's Body. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer collects stamps) *Autopsy Victim's Heart. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a cat) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hotel Maze Center. (Clues: Locked Kit, Black Whip, Pile of Weeds) *Examine Black Whip. (Result: BLACKWELL; New Suspect: Yuna Blackwell) *Question Miss Blackwell about the murder. (Attribute: Yuna owns a cat) *Examine Locked Kit. (Result: Kit Unlocked; New Suspect: Heather Mortimer) *Question Miss Mortimer about the homicide. (Attribute: Heather owns a cat and collects stamps) *Examine Pile of Weeds. (Result: Bloodied Knife) *Analyze Bloodied Knife. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from headaches; New Crime Scene: Hotel Chandelier) *Investigate Hotel Chandelier. (Clues: Broken Lamp, Locked Purse) *Examine Broken Lamp. (Result: Lamp Restored) *Analyze Lamp's Etchings. (09:00:00) *Ask Josiah about cursing Chelsea. (Attribute: Josiah owns a cat and suffers from headaches) *Examine Locked Purse. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Ominous Poem) *Ask Brystol about the fateful poem he wrote of himself and Chelsea. (Attribute: Brystol owns a cat and suffers from headaches) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Maze Fountain. (Clues: Faded Book, Torn Pieces, Victim's Scarf) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Asylum Form) *Ask Heather about putting Chelsea in an asylum. (Attribute: Heather suffers from headaches) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Scandalous Book) *Ask Yuna about the scandalous book. (Attribute: Yuna collects stamps and suffers from headaches) *Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Black Substance) *Analyze Black Substance. (09:00:00) *Ask Josiah why he had the victim's scarf. (Attribute: Josiah collects stamps, owns a cat and suffers from headaches) *Investigate Hotel Bathroom. (Clues: Victim's Hotel Key, Glass Shard) *Examine Hotel Key. (Result: Slick Substance) *Analyze Slick Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a golden chain) *Examine Glass Shard. (Result: Entangled Fibres) *Analyze Entangled Fibres. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blond hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Demons in the Dark (4/6). (No stars) Demons in the Dark (4/6) *See Jason Clockwork about what has happened. (New Lab Sample: Dead Bodies) *Autopsy Dead Bodies. (09:00:00) *Investigate Hotel Maze Center. (Clue: Ripped Plastic) *Examine Ripped Plastic. (Result: Coroner's Glove) *Analyze Coroner's Glove. (01:00:00) *Investigate Maze Fountain. (Clue: Faded Page) *Examine Faded Page. (Result: Page Revealed) *Ask Heather for advice on the page. (Reward: Gothic Attire) *See what Diana Arias needs help with. *Investigate Creepy Hotel Lobby. (Clue: Yuna's Purse) *Examine Yuna's Purse. (Result: Purse Unlocked) *Analyze Yuna's Papers. (05:00:00) *See Yuna about the papers to give the dungeon to Diana. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Victim's Hotel Room. (Clue: Laundry Basket) *Examine Laundry Basket. (Result: Old Photo Frame) *Give the photo frame to Brystol. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Vexation Woods